Drabbles Frases del Día Amanecer
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Pequeños Drabbles resultado de las frases del día de Amanecer que se publicarán hasta la publicación del libro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

He decidido a partir de hoy hacer un pequeño Drabble con las frases del día que vayan saliendo de Amanecer, espero les gusten y como siempre los comentarios son muy bien recibidos )

* * *

Primera frase

_**Primera frase**_

- ¡Anthony, por favor podrías decidirte por uno de una vez por todas! – Gritó Alice entrando totalmente desesperada a la habitación de Edward.

- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así- Respondió su hermano indignado y divertido a la vez.

- ¡No ves que me estás volviendo loca! – Dijo Alice a la vez que sostenía su delicada cabeza entre las manos - Mañana es la boda y tú aún no puedes decirme qué traje es el que usarás.

- Es que es tan difícil. Tú tienes la culpa los tres trajes que escogiste son perfectos- Hizo mención Edward a la vez que observaba los tres magníficos atuendos sobre su cama.

- Lo sé, pero tienes que elegir uno antes de que mi cabeza explote.

- ¿Blanco, negro, o negro con líneas blancas? Lo siento Alice aún no puedo tomar la decisión.

- Muy bien Edward Anthony Cullen **juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras**- sugirió Alice maliciosamente.

- **Porque no simplemente me dices quién gana**. – Respondió Edward resignado.

- **Yo por supuesto**- Sonrió la joven vampiro- usarás el negro.


	2. Segunda Frase

_**Segunda frase**_

- ¿Bella?

- Sí, Mike

- Bueno, como hoy es tú último día trabajando en la tienda…….. Quisiera decirte que……. Bueno tú sabes…. ha sido muy divertido el poder pasar más tiempo contigo fuera de la escuela…. y aunque las cosas no funcionaron del modo que yo hubiera deseado entre nosotros…. me alegra mucho que tú y Edward vayan a casarse ……… y quiero que sepas que de todo corazón……… siempre podrás contar conmigo.

- **¡Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo continúo?**

- ¿Qué Bella?

- Nada, es sólo que cada día parece más difícil afrontar la decisión que he tomado.

- Si la decisión ha sido tomada con el corazón Bella, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse. Edward y tú nacieron para estar juntos, de eso no hay duda. ¡Ahora pongamos esas últimas cajas en la bodega!


	3. Tercera Frase

_**Tercera Frase**_

- No tienes porque sentirte nerviosa Bella, ellos estarán encantados de conocerte- Me dijo Jasper en voz baja a la vez que con su especial don calmaba mis terribles nervios.

- ¡Ya llegaron! – Gritó emocionada Alice, corriendo a abrir la puerta justo a tiempo para que la imponente Tanya y su familia hicieran su entrada. Ella era aún más hermosa de lo que mi mente había imaginado.

Uno a uno saludo a cada uno de los integrantes de los Cullen hasta que llegó el turno de Edward, quien al notar su acercamiento apretó más fuerte mi mano.

**- Ah, Edward. Te he extrañado.- **fue lo que mencionó cuando sus rojos labios rozaron por un instante que a mi me pareció eterno los perfectos labios de mi prometido.

Los celos me invadieron al instante, pero afortunadamente Jasper pudo solucionarlo antes de que mi sangre hirviera por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué Edward lo había permitido? , ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para alejarla?


	4. Cuarta Frase

_**Cuarta frase **_

- Ella te ganará y lo sabes.- Afirmó Jasper de lo más contento- No sé por qué aún insistes en subir la apuesta ¿Seguro que quieres perder tu Jepp?

- Bella jajaja huyy **¡¡ Qué miedo!! **– Se burlaba Emmett a la vez que se subía la manga de su playera para empezar la contienda.

**-** No me subestimes pequeño Emmett. Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz- Le advirtió Bella al sentarse justo enfrente de él.

- Alice empieza el conteo. – Ordenó Jasper

- 1

- 2

- 3

Emmett no supo ni siquiera que había sucedido, sólo sabía que toda la familia estaba estallando en risas y Jasper jugaba con las llaves de su Jepp.

- Lo siento Emmett, creo que Bella te ha quitado el título de el más fuerte de la familia. Tal vez en unos 100 años puedas pedir la revancha- Decía Edward mientras cargaba en hombros a la nueva campeona.


	5. Quinta Frase

_**Quinta Frase**_

- Muy bien Bella es hora de que te despidas de Edward. Las maletas ya están en el Jepp. – Pronunció Jasper.

- No te pongas triste Bella, prometemos que sólo nos llevaremos a Edward el fin de semana, y con todo lo que tiene planeado Alice para tu diversión ni notarás su ausencia. – Sonrió Emmett.

Bella miro a los hombres de la familia Cullen de una forma muy extraña, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al que en muchas formas consideraba el más sensato de los dos hermanos de Edward.

**- ¿Jasper, qué hacen los vampiros en las despedidas de solteros? No lo llevaran a un club de striptease. **

Jasper la miró desconcertado, pero antes de que pudiera responder…

- ¡Te lo dije Jazz, esa bruja de tu esposa le diría los planes a Bella! – Reclamó Emmett ante la sorpresa e incredulidad de todos.


	6. Sexta Frase

Hola!!

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, y a todas aquellas personas que me han agredado a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, no tengo palabras para agradecerles. Los invito a visitar www. crepusculo - mx . com (sin espacios). Ls quiero y nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Sexta Frase

- Papá en realidad no tienes que hacerlo.

- Por favor, nada como un partido de Baseball para estrechar lazos familiares.

- Pero es que tú no entiendes, ellos no "juegan" como el resto de las personas.

- Lo sé Bella, quién culparía al Dr. Carlise de jugar mal, si pasa todo el día en el hospital , y apuesto que Rosalie no sostiene el bat por miedo a romperse una uña. Pero eso no será un problema seré paciente. Así que basta de drama.

- Pero…

- Sí ya lo sé, tendré que cuidarme del grandote, Emmett, él si que nos dará problemas. Pero no importa **¡ Bells vamos a batear!** Ya verán esos Cullens quien es Charlie Swan.


	7. Séptima Frase

De nuevo mil gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, los cuales siempre me hacen el día. Ls quiero.

* * *

- Pensamos que vendría Aro en persona a supervisar todo – Exclamó Carlise amablemente a la nueva visitante

- Sí, eso era lo planeado, pero hubo cambios de última hora, los cuales no tengo duda que su hija previno. – Contestó Jane indiferente, a la vez que inspeccionaba curiosamente con su mirada cada rincón de la casa de los Cullens.

- Espero que comprendas que mientras permanezcas aquí tendrás que cumplir nuestras reglas. – Esta vez fue Edward quien tomó la palabra.

- Por supuesto, es su territorio.- Respondió ella de nuevo sin mostrar reacción alguna.

- Muy bien, la primera y la más importante: El día de mañana esta casa se llenará de invitados a la boda, en su mayoría humanos. Queda estrictamente alimentarse de ellos, y por supuesto tampoco se podrá cazar a ningún habitante de la Ciudad. Si tú y tus acompañantes se sienten hambrientos tendrán que alimentarse de los animales de bosque, con mucho gusto cualquiera de mis hijos les mostraran nuestros límites.

- Acaso me estás insultando Carlise. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a comerse a tus invitados, pero, tampoco nos alimentaremos de animales, eso sería indigno. – Respondió Jane en tono molesto. - ¿Alguna otra condición?

- En realidad sí – Interrumpió Alice ante la sorpresa de todos, acercándose peligrosamente a la aún más pequeña Jane – Me encanta tu capa negra, el material es tan resistente, pero si vas a estar presente en la ceremonia, tendrás que utilizar el hermoso vestido que compré pensando en ti, verás que es maravilloso.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, nadie podía creer tal atrevimiento de Alice, sólo ella conservaba esa gran sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba- ¡Es rojo quemado, y resaltará tu hermosa piel!, pero temo que tendremos que hacerle aún algunos ajustes, para que se molde perfectamente a tu cuerpo.

Jane la miro totalmente atónita, y con un brusco movimiento retiró la delicada mano de Alice de su capa, y sin decir más se retiró no sin antes provocar una descarga de dolor en los presentes.

- ¡No te preocupes Jane, a primera hora el vestido estará esperándote en tu habitación!. – Gritó Alice, quien al parecer el dolor no había afectado.

**- Eres terriblemente pequeña para ser enormemente molesta-** Fue lo primero que Edward pudo decir cuando cedió el dolor- Nadie como tú para enfadar a los Vulturi.

- Puede hacer lo que ella quiera, pero sé muy bien que amará el vestido.


	8. Octava Frase

**-¿Por qué estoy cubierta de plumas?-** fue lo primero que salió de mi mente al verme al espejo.

Rosalie sonrió antes de responder, y con delicadeza se acercó a mí.

- Porque eres un Ángel para Edward, y quería que mi regalo reflejara exactamente eso, tu fragilidad y delicadeza. Tú trajiste paz a su alma, y felicidad a nuestra familia.

Estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Rosalie, puesto que aún, la mayoría de las ocasiones se mostraba distante. Quería decirle que lo que acababa de expresar significaba mucho para mí, pero las palabras no fluían. Ella lo noto y me indicó que no era necesario decir nada, y para romper el silencio me acercó una caja de regalo.

- Ábrelo, adentró descubrirás lo que tendrás que usar debajo de tu abrigo de plumas.

Desaté el listón de encaje que cerraba la caja para descubrir un exquisito juego de lencería que parecía haber sido confeccionado para una princesa.

- Edward morirá cuando descubra lo que esconde su ángel. – Indicó Rosalie, con una sonrisa aún más grande.

- Mil gracias Rosalie es hermoso. – Agradecí sin poder ocultar más mi emoción.

- No tan hermoso, como será tu nueva vida.- Me quito la palabra- En verdad deseo que puedas alcanzar la felicidad que sueñas, y quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora soy tu hermana y estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé como hubiera abrazado a una verdadera hermana de haberla tenido, y ella respondió de la misma manera, y con ese abrazo dejamos atrás nuestras diferencias y todo aquello que nos separo en el pasado.


	9. Novena Frase

Hola!!

Perdón por subir este cap, hasta ahora, pero ayer fue domingo y jejej no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo hasta hoy. Besos y de nuevo mil gracias por todo su apoyo.

* * *

-¿Por qué estás triste?- Me preguntó Jasper, un poco preocupado.

- No estoy triste Jazz- No sé por qué mentí, cuando era imposible engañarlo.

Alice me miró intrigada, y antes de decir algo espero que Jasper contestara.

- Bella, con una casa llena de felicidad, es bastante sencillo descubrir cuando alguien no está compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

No podía mentirles, a ninguno de los dos, era una tontería querer engañarlos, así que fui sincera.

-En esta semana, es la sexta vez que escucho a alguien del pueblo decir que no entienden como Edward vaya a casarse con alguien TAN SIMPLE como Yo, y no necesito leer la mente para saber que Tanya y compañía piensan lo mismo.

-Bella, no deberías darle importancia a esos comentarios absurdos. Puedo asegurarte que lo que ellos sienten no es para nada decepción, sino celos de no haber sido ellas las elegidas.- Respondió Jasper sonriendo, y con toda la intención de hacerme sentir bien. Alice por su parte corrió hacia al tocador y empezó a hacer algunos cambios en mi cabello.

**- Nadie se atreverá a llamarte simple cuando termine contigo-** Declaró Alice, indignada.

**- Sólo porque tendrán miedo de que chupes su sangre-** Contesté, sintiéndome mejor de no estar sola y contar con ellos dos siempre que las cosas no iban bien.


	10. Décima Frase

**- ¡Opps!**

- ¡Edward! ¿acaso es lo único que puedes decir?- Dije enojada, a la vez que intentaba encender mi auto inútilmente.

- En estos casos sí. Tienes que aceptarlo tu camioneta ha muerto, y ni siquiera Rosalie podría componerla. – Contestó de nuevo de lo más divertido. Odiaba cuando se ponía en su papel de sabelotodo burlón.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, me niego a aceptar la idea de que mi bebé esté muerto.

- Muy bien, le pediremos a Rose que lo revise, pero Alice ha asegurado que no tendrá solución.

- ¡Diablos! – Respondí más molesta, no podía creer que pese a mi gran desgracia, Edward, siguiera sonriendo. Me gustaría ver si su sonrisa sería igual de perfecta, si en vez de mi camioneta fuera su amado Volvo.

- Bella- Pronunció mi nombre con esa voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca, y que tenía el poder de hacerme olvidar todo….. bueno casi todo así que respondí aún mostrando molestia.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sé que nada podrá sustituir a tu auto, pero, que te parecería aceptar un reemplazo hasta que podamos encontrar la solución …

- o hasta que yo pueda resignarme a la pérdida ¿Verdad?- Ahora comprendía la felicidad de Edward, el que mi camioneta dejara de funcionar le daba la oportunidad de hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo deseaba, darme un auto nuevo.

Él conservo esa gran sonrisa, y sin más puso en mis manos las llaves del magnifico auto que ya me esperaba en la esquina de la cuadra, y antes de que le preguntará el cómo el auto estaba ahí, él respondió.

- Te lo dije, Alice, lo vio venir desde la semana pasada.


	11. Gustas una taza de café 11 frase

- ¿Gustas una taza de café? Te veo un poco cansada. – Me ofreció muy amable Esme, con esa dulzura que la caracterizaban.

- Sí, muchas gracias- Respondí. Me alegraba mucho que mi hija pudiera contar con alguien tan especial, cuando yo no estaba a su lado. Era una lástima que no pudiese tener hijos, puesto que era la madre perfecta.

-Toma, espero no esté muy caliente. Soy una terrible cocinera- Se disculpo, a la vez que tomaba asiento enfrente de mí.

- No puedo creer que tú no seas perfecta en algo. El café es delicioso. – Y no sólo se lo dije por cortesía, ella parecía ser la típica madre salida de la televisión, con una casa hermosa, un marido más que perfecto, y unos hijos adorables.

- Gracias. Pero aún puedo notar que algo te molesta, me gustaría poder ayudarte.

-Al contrario, yo soy la que me gustaría poder ayudar más. Vine con la idea de apoyar a Bella con los preparativos de la boda, y lo único que he conseguido es que Alice me mandara al Spa. – Respondí sinceramente dando otro sorbo a mi café.

- Te comprendo. Yo desearía también hacer algo especial, Edward en cierto modo fue mi primer hijo, y su boda es muy importante para mí. – Comentó, reflejando en sus ojos la misma frustración que veía en los míos.

- Pero es imposible. A veces he intentado sorprenderla y parece que me tuviera vigilada. Sabe exactamente donde encontrarme, y si voy a comprar algo que no está en su lista, no sé como lo hace, pero los compradores están advertidos de no venderme nada. - Confesé con desesperación- No quiero que te ofendas Esme, pero incluso he llegado a pensar la loca idea de que Alice tiene poderes.

Esme soltó una carcajada. Nunca la había visto reír de esa forma, me contagió de inmediato.

- Creo que tendremos que resignarnos**,****Alice no nos permitirá hacer nada más. Cada vez que lo intentamos, trata de desgarrar nuestras gargantas**. – Continué pero en cuanto mencioné las últimas palabras, Esme dejo de reír, me miró preocupada y con la voz temblorosa me preguntó.

- Dime por favor…….. Que ella no ha intentado hacer ESO...

- No, Esme, cómo creés je lo dije en broma. Ella no sería capaz ¿cierto?


	12. Melodía

Hola!!

Qué frase la del día de hoy, creo que ha sido de mis favoritas. Ya estamos a casi una sémana de tener el libro en nuestras manos, y yo estoy que ya no aguanto jejeje. De nuevo mil gracias por todo su apoyo, y espero disfruten este Drabble tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.

* * *

**Melodía**

De nuevo otra noche intranquila para ella. En el pasado había tenido malas noches, pero ninguna como ésta, puedo ver la agonía de sus pensamientos reflejados en sus abruptos movimientos.

Me siento terriblemente frustrado. De qué sirve poder leer el pensamiento de toda la humanidad, cuando no puedes saber que pasa por la mente del ser más importante en tu vida.

Oscuridad…… desesperación…….. No tengo escapatoria, no importa cuanto corra en todas direcciones no puedo encontrar la salida……. fuego que quema mi cuerpo…….. Soledad abrumadora.

Todo ese sufrimiento es por él ¿verdad? Le pregunto en mi mente, con la sinceridad que me gustaría preguntarle cara a cara. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tengo miedo de perderla, tengo miedo de que al final mi amor no sea más fuerte que el de él.

Debo calmarme, debo confiar en ella y olvidar mis estúpidas inseguridades. Ella me ama, y no debo dudar de eso. Cierro mis ojos en un intento de conseguir la paz, y si como ella supiera que la estoy buscando llega a mí en forma de la melodía más exquisita que jamás había creado. Era lo que estaba buscando, la canción que Bella y yo bailaríamos en nuestro gran día.

No me di cuenta cuando empecé a convertirla en un sonido audible, hasta que ella me pidió con una voz entrecortada que continuara.

**-¿Deseas que cante para ti? Te cantare toda la noche si eso mantiene los malos sueños alejados.- **Le prometí, a la vez que me acerque más a ella hasta en envolverla entre mis brazos.

La oscuridad y el vació desaparecían al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mí, mi cuerpo recibía con cada nota la armonía que necesitaba.

- No necesito que me cuides de ningún peligro, Edward- Le dije al oído. -. Lo que necesito es que me protejas de la soledad. No te combatas por mí, quédate a mi lado. Eso es lo que deseo y anhelo con toda mi alma y corazón.

Se echó a reír. Una risa extraña y triste.


	13. 13 Frase Bajo mis cenizas

l

Definitivamente ella era un ángel. Corrección ella es mi ángel, y puedo pasar el resto de la eternidad viendo como el sol brilla en su cabello, verla sonreír no tiene comparación y sé que el paraíso existe porque en sus brazos lo encuentro.

- Rose-

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? Acaso no te gusta lo que he elegido. – Me pregunta, levantando su ceja derecha, lo que le da una apariencia aún más sexy.

- No, no, para nada, estás más hermosa que nunca.- Y es verdad, no hay un ser en la tierra con tal belleza.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, me gustaría – aclaro mi garganta y me postro a sus pies - preguntarte que si deseas casarte conmigo una vez más. Pronto cumpliremos 10 años desde nuestra última boda y no habrá mejor manera de celebrarlo.

- Por supuesto que sí, sabes que esa siempre será mi respuesta.-Me abraza fuertemente y sella el compromiso con un pasional beso - Ya verán Edward y Bella, haré que su fantástica boda parezca una fiesta infantil a comparación de lo que tendremos preparado. – Sonrió maléficamente.

- Espera Rose, en esta ocasión me gustaría hacer las cosas a mi manera. Las veces anteriores tú has tomado el control, y no me quejo han sido maravillosas, pero esta vez quiero hacer algo especial.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? Acaso alquilar el estadio de los Yanquis para la recepción.

- No. Siempre he soñado con una boda en un barco, en medio del mar turquesa del caribe, justo en la puesta del sol, con los invitados vestidos como corsarios y prostitutas, y yo sería un maldito pirata y tú la doncella raptada ¿Qué te parece Rose?

**- ¡Sobre mis cenizas!**, Emmett, sólo bajo mis cenizas podrás hacerlo.


	14. Crimen 14 frase

Un día para mí sola.

Parecía un milagro que lo hubiera conseguido, pero así había sido. Edward estaría cazando con Carlise, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie en las montañas, y después de casi hincarme de rodillas, logré convencer a Alice de que aunque el pasar el fin de semana haciendo compras en Nueva York sería lo máximo, en verdad deseaba pasar esos días en mi casa haciendo las labores, puesto que después de la conversión no volvería a hacerlas, y era algo que en verdad disfrutaba, así que ella y Jasper salieron con rumbo a la Gran Manzana para conseguir no sé que cosas que aún hacían falta para la Boda.

Como cada sábado Charlie también había partido hacia la Push, y después de mucho tiempo, por fin tenía la casa para mí.

Tomé la ropa sucia y me disponía a ir al cuarto de lavado, cuando como si se tratara de una aparición, él estaba ahí, como si nunca se hubiera ido, con esa sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su rostro.

-Jacob- Pronuncié temerosa de que al mencionar su nombre la imagen desapareciera, pero no fue así. Él se acercó, y feliz casi más allá de las palabras, tomó mi mano izquierda, jugo un poco con ella y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde hablamos de todo, menos de su huida, del tiempo que estuvo fuera.

Éramos felices como en los viejos tiempos, de repente su plática se volvía confusa, asustada como si estuviera dudando o vacilando en decir algo, así que me empecé a preocupar ya que tratándose de él esperaba que en cualquier momento me dijera que tendría que irse o algo peor , y entonces supe que ante todo tenía que actuar. Quise sorprenderlo pero él logró adivinar mis movimientos y sin previo aviso apretó con más fuerza mi mano, sonrió, pero sentí que seguía temblando de los nervios. Giró la cabeza de modo que sus labios tocaran los míos. Tras un instante, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Su beso se hizo más intenso y yo abrí los labios. Nunca me habían besado así. Siguió y siguió hasta que todo el universo quedó envuelto en ese beso de la boca del licántropo sobre la mía.

Noté que se me aceleraba la respiración, era un completo error, pero ya no había escapatoria, Edward no existía para mí en esos momentos, sólo éramos Jacob y yo.

Él me miró preocupado, podía ver mi propio nerviosismo en sus temblorosas pupilas, ambos teníamos miedo de seguir, pero a la vez lo deseábamos más que nada en el mundo. Yo tenía el control sobre la situación, él no me obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, y en ese momento en verdad lo deseaba. Así que volví la cabeza lo justo para animarle a continuar besándome la cara hasta el cuello. Era la invitación que necesitaba para continuar su camino hacia abajo. Sus labios se entretuvieron en mi hombro, pero sus manos se desplazaron hasta rodear mi cintura.

Caminamos abrazados hasta mi habitación donde en poco tiempo nuestros cuerpos se fundieron igual que lo habían hecho nuestras manos anteriormente, y pude sentir como se hundía en mi espalda hasta que nuestros corazones se tocaron, palpitando juntos en una danza más íntima que nada que hubiésemos conocido hasta entonces.

Nuestros corazones empezaron a latir acompasados, cada vez más cerca, hasta que su ritmo fue idéntico y se confundieron en un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, un solo ser, y yo ya no sabía dónde acababa yo y dónde empezaba él.

Habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, felices. Él no había mencionado ni una sola vez su nombre, pero mi corazón empezaba a gritarlo como nunca lo había hecho, la culpa empezaba a surgir, y no había nada que hacer para detenerla.

Él a pesar de su alegría, pudo notarlo y sin esperar a que yo dijera algo, tomó la palabra.

- Bells, odio hacerlo pero creo que tengo que irme. Charlie llegará en cualquier momento, y por más que le alegre el volverme a ver, no creo que le guste la idea de encontrarme en tu cama.

Yo asentí, y él salió casi sin notarlo por la ventana, como lo hacía Edward…

El resto de la noche, la pasé en la ducha, en un intento inútil de eliminar su esencia, de borrar mi error.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me esperaba tan perfecto como siempre, y yo no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?, **Luces tan culpable, como si hubieras cometido un crimen.**

- Algo peor- Respondí, deseando morir en ese preciso instante.

* * *

Antes de que me maten, quiero decirles que soy totalmente imparcial en cuanto a Edward y Jacob, je no apoyo más a uno que a otro. (Bella puede quedarse con quien sea je yo sólo quiero a Jasper) El fic salió naturalmente, y no necesariamente expresa mis deseos.

De nueva cuenta mil gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales me ayudan a mejorar.

Besos.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!!

Pedón por el retraso, este fin de semana estuvo complicado, pero no se preocupen, les dejos las tres frases faltantes. De nuevo mil gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

- ¿Tienes la lista?- Me preguntó Sam, muy serio. El gran evento se celebraría en dos días, y yo aún seguía inventándome excusas para darle vueltas al asunto.

- Sí, pero creo que no les va a gustar. – Obvio, puesto que a mí tampoco me emocionaba, tener una boda rodeada de vampiros desconocidos.

- Me lo imaginé, ¿cuántos chupasangres estarán presentes?- Preguntó dejando muy en claro su molestia.

Vacilé antes de darle la cifra, y nerviosamente saque un arrugado papel de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón.

- ¿En realidad es necesario que sepan? – Pregunté inútilmente, en un último intento de ahorrarme los problemas.

- Es nuestro deber. No importa si sólo vienen a divertirse, tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier emergencia. – Apunto esta vez Seth , intentando calmar la situación.

- Muy bien. Según lo previsto por Alice, serán… 23 contando a los Cullen, claro, lo malo es que 9 de ellos no serán vegetarianos, pero podrán mantenerse bajo control.

Los ojos de Sam, me miraron con sorpresa, y tal como lo había previsto empezó el sermón.

**- Esto no es algo que nuestro tratado haya anticipado-** Sentenció extremadamente molesto.** Esto es un peligro para todos los humanos en el área.**

- Perfecto.-Respondí igual o más molesta**- **Pues ya es tiempo de agregar la cláusula ¿Qué hacer en caso de boda? La tuya no está muy lejos, y ellos también podrán reclamarte de que la mitad de tus invitados sean licántropos.


	16. Chapter 16

- Bahhhh, y con ese "sí acepto". Oficialmente no tengo nada que hacer- Gruñó Jacob.

- Lo siento. Sí que ha de ser difícil. – Le sonrió Emmett- pero no pierdas las esperanzas, allá afuera aún sigue la mujer de tus sueños.

- ¿Qué? Eres idiota. Acaso no vez que la "mujer de mis sueños" se acaba de unir oficialmente con tu perfecto hermano. Me quiero morir.

- Eso no es ningún problema**, a mí ****m****e gustaría golpearte hasta la muerte-** Respondió molesta Rosalie.- Eso sí que acabará con tu dolor.


	17. Chapter 17

**- ¡No puedo entenderlo. No puedo soportar esto!** Sin ella, mi existencia no tiene sentido. Estoy completamente vacío. Ella mintió, ella sabía lo que pasaría, ¡Por qué tuvo que tomar esa decisión!

-Jasper, tranquilo, todos sentimos su pérdida.- Intento calmarlo Carlise, él único que parecía tener sus sentimientos aún bajo cierto control- Es lo más doloroso que hemos tenido que enfrentar, pero, si ella se sacrificó, fue porque quería vernos vivir, no puedes traicionar su decisión.

- ¡Qué no comprendes, sin ella no hay vida para mí! – Jasper había llorado, había matado, había gritado, pero nada calmaba el dolor. Nada de lo que hiciera la haría volver. Nunca más vería su sonrisa, nunca más volvería a sentir ese amor envolvente, nunca más la felicidad lo embriagaría, nunca más estaría con ella. Su universo entero estaba destruido.

- Jazz, si hay alguien de nosotros que sabe lo que está pasando en tu cabeza, soy yo. Permíteme acercarme por favor. – Preguntó Edward con lágrimas de sangre cubriendo su rostro.

- Si tú te acercas te mataré, entiendes. Yo protegí a Bella cuando fue necesario, y tú permitiste que Alice muriera para salvarla ¿Quieres saber cómo me siento?, permíteme sacarle el corazón y restregártelo frente de tus ojos.

* * *

Sniff, esta frase me dio mucho miedo, ¿Qué es lo que no soporta Jasper?, espero que mis locas ideas no sean ciertas y no le pase nada Alice, porque eso sí que yo tampoco lo soportaría.


	18. Chapter 18

- ¡Estás completamente loca Leah! No puedes irte tras de él, así como así.- Le grité como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, mientras veía como guardaba en su pequeña bolsa su dinero ahorrado.

- ¡Cállate! Tú no entiendes, cuando él me necesite yo estaré ahí. – Me respondió con la misma furia y odio en la mirada.

- Eres una estúpida,.Jacob persigue a Bella, tú persigues a Jacob, pero NADIE te persigue a ti, acaso eso no te dice nada. – No quería decirle algo tan hiriente pero ella se lo merecía. Ella no amaba a Jacob sólo buscaba a alguien con el corazón igual de roto para hacerse compañía, ella estaba encaprichada, pero no quería verlo.

Leah no dijo más y salió disparada de la casa, nada podía ir peor, o eso es lo que pensaba, porque como siempre las casas tienen paredes muy delgadas y sin más Sam estaba en mi sala vuelto loco.

- Se fue tras Jacob ¿cierto? – Más que pregunta era una afirmación.

- Cierto, es una idota si cree que va lograr algo.

- Tengo que ir tras de ella, no puede cometer tal tontería. – Él era el líder de la manada, y su deber era protegernos, pero el ir tras de ella no tenía que ver con su seguridad.

- No Sam. No te atrevas a seguirla, eso le hará pensar otras cosas, **la lastimarás. Déjala ir**. Lo menos que Leah necesita es a su antiguo amor corriendo tras de ella.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

La presión estaba sobre mí. Bella suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que lo hiciera, era una imagen desoladora: Ella abrazaba el cuerpo destrozado y casi sin vida de su padre, quien en cualquier momento abandonaría este mundo.

- ¡Carlise, por favor él no puede morir! - Rogó de nuevo en un desesperado grito.

- Pero tampoco puede ser uno de nosotros.- Respondí alzando por primera vez mi tono de voz con ella- **He visto al veneno de vampiros trabajar milagrosamente, pero para todo hay condiciones, que inclusive el veneno no puede vencer. **

- Tú salvaste a Edward, Rosalie…

- Sí Bella, pero tú padre fue mordido por un hombre lobo. Si yo intentara convertirlo la sangre del licántropo me mataría a mí también. Lo siento.

Mi decisión fue definitiva, y sin más, desaparecí en el bosque dejando a la más reciente de mis hijas con el cadáver de su padre.

* * *

Hola!!

Wow no puedo creer que ya sólo nos falten dos frases. Ante todo quiero agradecerles su apoyo, y pedirles un gran favor, a partir del día de ayer los spoilers están a la orden del día, yo en lo personal NO quiero saber nada del libro hasta que lo tenga en mis manos, así que por favor no dejen comentarios con SPOILERS.

De nuevo mil gracias y de antemano agradezco su comprensión.

Por cierto si viven en el DF o en sus cercanías los invito a la reunión que tendremos "crepúsculo méxico" con motivo del lanzamiento del libro este sábado a la 1:00pm en Gandhi de Bellas Artes.


	20. Chapter 20

**-¡****Te mataré yo mismo! ¡Lo haré ahora!**

- Vamos hazlo, eso hará que Bella corra a tus brazos ¿no?- Respondió Edward con su sútil sarcasmo- Jacob realmente eres más estúpido de lo que pensé.

- Veremos si cuando estés ardiendo en una pila de fuego, sigues pensando lo mismo chupasangres engreído.- Fue lo último que salió de la boca de Jacob antes de transformarse en un imponente lobo.

- Lo seguiré pensando cada vez que use el abrigo que haré de tu piel; eso si logró quitarle todas las pulgas y parásitos que llevas contigo.


	21. Chapter 21

**-****¿Debería estar asustada?-** Pregunté en un susurro,tratando de alejar de mi mente el miedo que me provocaba estar atrapados en aquella oscuridad, en aquel lugar sin salida.

**-**** Aterrorizada-** Respondió él, abrazándome con mayor fuerza, y besando tiernamente mi frente.

Reí sin querer, hasta soltar una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Estás bien?- Me cuestionó preocupado, pensando que tal vez había perdido la razón.

- Sí, es sólo que es la cuarta vez que estamos a punto de la muerte, y yo, siempre te pregunto lo mismo, y a pesar de que tu respuesta es siempre es la misma, algo me dice que lograremos salir sin rasguño alguno.

Edward, me miró pensativo y respondió.

- Si fuéramos personajes de una novela, podría asegurar que a nuestro autor ya se le acabaron las ideas.

- Definitivamente.

* * *

Blahhhhh antes de que me lluevan los jitomatazos, debo decirles que ODIE la frase, es la misma frase que se repite en todos los libros, y que hasta en el trailer de la película sale. En verdad a SM se le está secando el cerebro o qué... así que consideren esté Drabble como protesta.

Jejeje, la verdad me siento muy decepcionada de acabar así, por eso en extras les dejo dos drabbles que tenía hechos pero no había tenido la oportunidad de subir, espero que les gusten mucho más que este último.


	22. Extra 1 Inevitable

**Inevitable**

Alice sabía el verdadero significado de la palabra, ya que muchas cosas de su vida habían sido inevitables.

Había sido inevitable cuando el pequeño niño desconocido se había roto el brazo cayéndose de un árbol. "Estúpido niño" dijo, pues ella se lo había advertido antes de que pasara.

Había sido inevitable cuando leyó en el periódico el asesinato de esa pobre mujer, aquella a la cual una noche atrás le había dicho que no fuera sola a la bahía.

Y había sido inevitable que ella estuviera dentro de ese café, empapada por la lluvia, y fingiendo beber un chocolate caliente para mitigar el frío.

Inevitable… Destino

Hace tiempo que Alice lo sabía, era su destino estar ahí, en esa abandonada cafetería. Por lo que ella no sintió miedo. Sólo había paz y expectación cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a quien tanto había esperado.

Ella saltó del pequeño banco dirigiéndose hacia él, y sus ojos dorados se posaron por primera vez sobre aquellos ojos carmesí oscuro, y al instante pudo sentir como el aire se llenaba de adrenalina, pero ella no hizo más que sonreír.

Inevitable fue que a partir de ese momento, sus almas se unieran como lo hicieron sus manos para no separarse jamás.

* * *

Amo a Alice y a Jasper, juro que si les paso algo al final del libro no lo podré superar )


	23. Extra 2 Sin un final feliz

-¿Así es como tenía que terminar? Sin un final feliz- Le preguntó Edward, con el corazón y el alma destrozados.

- No, y lo sabes. Tú viste cómo pudieron ser las cosas- Respondió Alice triste, y nerviosa- Fue tu decisión la que cambio el curso de tu relación.

- No, Alice, transformarla no es la solución, y cada minuto que pasamos juntos es estar tentando a la muerte para que venga y la tome entre sus brazos. Tú nunca pondrías en peligro a Jasper.

- No, no lo haría. Pero tampoco lo dejaría abandonado con el corazón roto. Tal vez nuestro corazón no tenga vida, pero también puede romperse. ¿Acaso no sientes que te lo han sacado? No puedes pretender que nunca exististe en su vida, no puedes irte así sin mayor explicación. ¡NO ES JUSTO!

- Tampoco es justo que todos ustedes puedan vivir felices y yo no. Si la vida fuera justa también yo tendría un Final feliz.

- Lo tendrás Edward, lo tendrás. Confía en mí. – Declaró Alice, tratando de consolar a su querido hermano.

- Siempre lo hago, pero en esta ocasión no puedo apostar en ti. Lo siento.

* * *

Este fic salió de mi mente, después de escuchar por primera vez la canción Happy Ending de Mika, así que si pueden bajarla se las recomiendo totalmente. Por cierto si tenían dudas el fic se hubica una noche antes de que Edward decida abandonar a Bella en Luna nueva.


	24. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos**

En verdad, no tengo las palabras suficientes para expresar mi gratitud hacia ti, que día tras día, me regalaste tu preciado tiempo, para leer las ideas que mi mente soñadora creo.

Espero de todo corazón, que mis pequeñas historias hayan hecho tu espera por el libro más agradable, y ahora que estamos a unas cuantas horas de conocer el final, te deseo la mejor de las lecturas y prometo que pase lo que pase volveré con más locuras.

A ti ,que decidiste apretar el pequeño botón de "Go" y que con tus comentarios, me alentaste a seguir, y a ser mejor.

**A ti te voy a extrañar…**

3rill Cullen

Alex Potter Malfoy

Aradia Gaunt

-boNii-

camii granger

elianna.cullen

Elibeth (Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado, y soportar mis locuras TQM)

ELY CULLEN

erosalie

FrogizZ94

Grecia Cullen

hermioneyron

Kiks Cullen

kimicullenevans

KuroHana Lena

LoreMalfoy

marata1507

Marisol Evans

MiitzukoO-chan

MiitzukoO-chan

Miss-Mandy-Scarmander

Noi1769

nonblondes

Priziz

Rowan Mayfair Curry

Sharii-Chan

Sweet Ashie

taniiah

Trixi.Black

**LOS QUIERE**

_**Nyleve Black Mayfair**_


	25. Nombre

Hola!!

El domingo terminé de leer BD, y bueno hasta ahora pude responder todos los hermosos comentarios que dejaron ) como premio a su paciencia y a que yo me tarde en responderles les dejo esté pequeño Drabble que escribí para el concurso de crepusculo-mx.

Espero les guste mucho, es como la continuación de "Inevitable" el fic que subí antes.

Besos.

Nos lemos pronto.

* * *

"Has estado en mi mente desde el principio" – Ella le explicó, mientras salían tomados de la mano de la cafetería. "Yo siempre te he visto.- Cerró sus ojos- Había estado esperando que dejarás a tu antigua familia. Sabes fue como tener un programa de suspenso en mi cabeza, todos estos años, pues solías arrepentirte de tu decisión constantemente. Pero me alegra que por fin estés aquí"

Ella sonrió, y lo hizo feliz a el también. Ella era pura alegría, diversión, esperanza.

"Oh" Exclamó de repente, apenada "Lo siento, he acaparado la conversación. ¿Hay algo que tú quieras saber sobre mí?"

Jasper la contempló. ¿Qué era lo que él más quería saber sobre está chica que ya lo conocía a él tan íntimamente?

"Sí", respondió cortésmente "¿Cuál es tu nombre?


End file.
